Shadowkit's Cliche Title
by Entracon
Summary: Shadowkit never thought she'd be anything more than an outcast, thought to be worse than the Dark Forest itself. She thought that everyone would just love her perfect sister. But things never remain as they are. Now, Shadowkit needs to unravel the biggest secret of the Clans... before it destroys them. Rated T for violence and disturbing content later on. Trollfic. (On hiatus)
1. prolgul

Hi every1 dis is my fanfic i hope u enjoy no criticism allowed EVR!1111ONE! Heres story enjoy it or els my waifu scourge will kill u

 **Prologue: Day of the Birthing**

It was a bright new day. Nothing bad would happen at all! Prettymarigoldflower screamed. Her kits were coming! The medicine cat ran in.

"Joke about sticks." meowed Jayfeather.

Suddenly, Prettymarigoldflower DIED because Jayfeather was too busy cracking jokes instead of actually doing anything! And her kits spontaneously appeared because mom doesn't like me writing about birthing kitties!

Bramblestar cried. His mate had died! All of Prettymarigoldflower's other mates cried as well!

Suddenly, as they walked in to name the kits, THUNDERSTAR, RIVERSTAR, WINDSTAR, AND SHADOWSTAR APPEARED!

"Wait, aren't you guys dead?" meowed Bramblestar.

"Jayfeather is one of the three, and he's using his powers to bring us here!"

"But that's not a power he has-"

"But he'll die from power overexertion, and we'll be launched back to StarClan! So, listen. The evil one will be Shadowkit because ShadowClan is evil, the black one with a floating head with constant blood pouring out of it will be Scenekit because blood is almost water, the boring one will be named Averagekit, because Windstar is boring, and the final one, the pure white kit with magical pink sparkles and kawaii hair, and pink tips of her fur, and a tail that leads into another dimension, and color-changing eyes that are also crystals, shall be named Maincharacterkit! THUNDERCLAN RULES!"

Just as they were about to cheer, suddenly Tigerstar, Brokenstar, and every other evil thing appeared, and drained all of Maincharacterkit's kawaii-ness! It was now a floating orb of pure good!

"Hahahahahahahaha! Now you will never be able to finish the fanfiction, because the main character is pure evil! Ahahahahah-" Suddenly, Tigerstar began to have a coughing fit. The other cats watched. "Ugh, being evil in a comedy is awful! You can't do an evil laugh without coughing!"

Jayfeather suddenly retorted with "Maybe it's because you're 8,000 moons old."

All of the cats began to laugh.

"No, I am not! I'm- Wait, have you completely forgotten that the strongest cat in the clan died giving birth to her kits, and that we literally stole all of the sugoi-ness from the best kit ever?"

Jayfeather stopped chuckling. "Oh yeah, that."

They stood there silently, crickets chirping in the background.

"Maincharacterkawaii, go get that desu back!" And with that, Jayfeather flung his first-born at the huge ball of light.

...And then Shadowkit grabbed it, despite being a newborn kit with no sense of direction.

"Shadowkit, you absolute moron! Now we're gonna die because you're supposed to be the villain!"

The Dark Forest cats stared in confusion. "Huh. Well. We're just gonna go now. Have fun dealing with that." said Tigerstar. All of the Dark Forest cats floated away into the sky.

The only queen that could nurse them, Lizardstripe 2.0, took the kits, hesitantly.

"You will make sure that no Brokenstars happen again, right?"

"Yes, now get out of my face."


	2. chaptr 1

Alright evry1 here is da next chapter, don't say ANYTHING bad about i t or i eat ur soul!1!11!111NUMERAL ABOVE 0 BUT NOT EQUAL TO OR ABOVE 1!

 **Chapter 1: A fight that happens**

Lizardstripe 2.0 was mean, so they put her down. They had a new mother named Happymoon. She is never going to be involved in the story ever. Probably.

"Konichiwaa, Shadow-chan! How has your desu day been treating you, nya?" mewed Weebkit.

"I'm fine..." replied Shadowkit. Weebkit was one of the few cats who understood her. Weebkit's siblings, Nicekit, Joykit, and Marykit, however, despised Shadowkit because they believed her to be a villain, and she took the orb of nya-ness when she was born.

"So what kawaii thing should you and watashi do together?" asked the ridiculously kawaii she-cat.

"...Maybe we should play in the gummy hollow with Soupkit?"

Weebkit thought for a moment, and then a lightbulb popped out of her head. "Sugoi idea, Shadow-chan! Come on, lets go!" However, just as they were heading for the exit of camp, a bunch of ShadowClan cats ran in!

"ShadowClan is attacking!" meowed Squirrelflight.

"It must be because of Shadowkit!" replied Anthophilahive, jumping to conclusions.

Weebkit and Shadowkit were trampled by all of the ShadowClan cats running in, so they couldn't tell Anthophilahive that it wasn't Shadowkit's fault. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight charged at the ShadowClan cats, but then they tripped over Weebkit and Shadowkit! They were killed by the massive horde!

"No! Squirrelflight! Bramblestar! Who'll be leader now!?" cried Bystandertail, tears streaming down his eyes. The Clan had a huge loss and it was most definitely all Shadowkit's fault!

Suddenly, Maincharacterkit ran in, glowed brightly, like, the brightest of bright brightness brightly bright bright in the good way! All of the ShadowClan cats exploded into confetti! However, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight were still dead. Oops.

"Maincharacterkit! You weren't mentioned this entire chapter until now! Why didn't you show up earlier and kill your sister?" meowed Genericcat.

"i think she cn still b gud!1!" she mewled back, an amazing aura of sugoiness emanating from her pelt.

All of the cats went over and cried about the death of the leader and deputy.

"By the rules of the Author, we would make you, Maincharacterkit, the leader, but...we still can't trust you to be good. However, maybe they didn't steal all of your anime-ness, because only a good cat would explode all of those ShadowClan cats, so for the time being, I, Genericcat, will be the new leader, as StarClan has told me that it is my destiny! So, today, I will become...Genericstar!"

Everyone cheered his new name. "Genericstar! Genericfire! Genericstar!"

And so, Genericstar went off, but then, Maincharacterkawaii jumped up onto the Highrock. "my sitsr, sahdwo kit has sent dis evl apron us!11!1 by da powers uf da author, i sentnc u 2 go 2... DA PIT."

All of the cats cringed in horror. Maincharacterkit beckoned towards the large cave in the side of camp that just appeared for plot. Shadowkit sighed and padded in. _Why does everyone side with her?_

When she entered, she was greeted by a terribly thin brown tabby with green eyes, standing in front of several other cats. "Hi there, little kit! I'm Protagonistflight! What's yer' name?"

"Um... I'm Shadowkit, what got you put in here?"

"Mother always preferred my sister over me, so she decided to name me 'Protagonistkit' with the Author watchin'!"

"And who was...?"

"Ma' sister was named Prettymarigoldflower, she died recently givin' birth to four sweet kits!"

Shadowkit widened her eyes in shock. "You're mom's brother!?"

Protagonistflight was just as shocked. "You're ma' sister's kit?! Why would ya' ever be in here, then?"

Shadowkit sighed. "I don't know... Everyone hates me for touching a ball of light as a newborn, and I don't know why! It couldn't of been that big of a deal!"

Protagonistflight had a serious and somber tone. "I reckon you're in big trouble."

Frightened, Shadowkit whimpered, "W-why?"

"The Author doesn't _like_ er' stories bein' altered."


	3. chpuptr 2

Hi evry1 next chapter! If u criticize at all then u get destroyed!11111!11111!2!111ONE!1!1!1!1TWO!1111!THREE!11!11YOU'VE GRADUATED FROM KINDERGARDEN!111!

Chapter 2: Introductions are In Order

"Wait, what do you mean by that?!" mewled Shadowkit, her fur standing on end.

However, Protagonistflight's response wasn't really that helpful. "It's a lil' too late to change what you've already done, I suppose. Neverth'less, how about some introductions?"

Shadowkit sighed and curled up in the cold, hard, cave. The other cats in the cave were introducing themselves to her, but she was barely listening. She was trying to figure out just _why_ everyone hated her. Touching that orb of light as a kit surely couldn't have been _that_ bad, right?

"This here cat's named Tidefall. She was a fine warrior! ...Til' she was appointed deputy by Rootstar. And the Author didn't like that."

Shadowkit suddenly had a confused expression on her face. "Rootstar? Who was that?"

Protagonistflight looked lost in thought for a moment. "...Plot device. We barely even knew 'im." Just as he was about to continue speaking, a black cat with closed eyes and wings, one angel wing and one demon wing, walked in.

Protagonistflight sighed. "Well, I reckon it's that time again. We better go catch ourselves somethin' to eat."

Just as he was about to leave the cave, the cat shook its head. " **That's not the reason we're here.** "

Shadowkit's eyes widened with fear. " _W-we're_?"

The cat in front of her opened its eyes, revealing red eyes with tiny, black pupils. What were thought to be red spots on the cat revealed themselves to be more eyes. A snake tongue slithered out of the cat's mouth, and it hissed.

" **Yes,** ** _we're._** "

Shadowkit let out a pitiful mewl and attempted to dash out of the den, but then was stopped by Protagonistflight.

"Young un', it always does that. It sure is creepy, but ya' get used ta' it." Shadowkit was still quivering in fear, but wasn't trying to escape. "So then, Gatekeeper. What's it this time?"

" **We have a volunteer** ** _dead cat._** **Multiple, in fact.** "

Protagonistflight seemed stared blankly, almost as if he hadn't even heard Gatekeeper's answer.

Suddenly, a comedically timed snapping sound effect was heard as the brown tabby widened his eyes. "Wait just a second there, _volunteer?!_ "

" **A few of these cats were** ** _foolish_** **enough to actually _want_ to be in prison."**

"And who'd that be?"

Gatekeeper moved to the side, to reveal a small, light pink she-kit with a fuchsia wig, and an oversized reddish-pink ribbon.

"I don't recall this here kit-"

Shadowkit interrupted Protagonistflight. "Th-that's Weebkit!"

Two more kits walked out from behind Weebkit.

"Scenekit! Averagekit! You guys too?! B-but why would you wanna be stuck here-"

Gatekeeper finished Shadowkit's sentence. " **Forever? Don't ask me.** "

Shadowkit let out a squeak of horror. " _F-forever_!? P-Protagonistflight! Y-you never t-told me about _that!_ "

Protagonistflight struggled to find words. "Well- um, you see- I- didn't want ya' to- lose- I mean, find, I-" Gatekeeper slapped its void-like paw on the stuttering reject's muzzle.

" **We will have no more of that.** "

Protagonistflight sighed. "...Ya' see... Us outcasts are meant ta' be forgotten by everyone but Gatekeeper, Beta, and the Author." Shadowkit would've asked who Beta was, but she was still in shock.

In fact, she fell over.

* * *

"...Ugh... What happened...?"

Shadowkit opened her eyes to see Scenekit, Averagekit, Weebkit, Protagonistflight, Tidefall, and a few other cats that she didn't recognize, standing over her, worried expressions on their faces.

A cyan tom with waffles for eyes, a neon green tail, yellow ears, bright blue paws, and a rainbow chest, said, "Is she going to be okay, Herbtail? XD."

The white cat with herbs growing on her tail replied with a shrug, and then turned to the black she-kit. "Shadowkit, you fainted from shock. Hopefully, you'll be just fine. By the way, Protagonistflight would like to introduce you to the rest of us."

Protagonistflight started up again. "The white one with herbs on er' tail is named Herbtail, she was an old cat who the Author originally cherished. However, the Author grew tired of er', and the rest of her clan, TrueClan. Herbtail was the only one we could save, but she could never show her face outside of the pit, for fear of getting' erased by the Author."

"Next up is Randomwafflez. With a Z. This here was another cat who was cherished by the Author, but then e' fell on his head, and forgot everything e' knew.. The Author found this to have made him useless, so to the Pit he went." As he said this, he flicked his tail towards the technicolor tom who spoke up earlier.

"After him, we have Winterfrost, Drizzleheart, and her kit, Larkkit. Drizzleheart and er' brother had rebelled against the Author. They had no choice but ta' hide in the pit, or the Author woulda' killed them in an instant."

"Then, we have Goldenpaw. Originally, he was sent in the pit for bein' 'too ugly', but after Drizzleheart's rebellion... The author has multiple reasons to hate 'im, now..."

"Finally, we have Lankeykong, he, is, uh...Let's just say he's special." Protagonistflight beckoned towards an orangutan with blue suspenders and a funny face who had no style or grace.

"...Wait, that's not a cat!" mewed Shadowkit, but then she was hushed by Tidefall.

"Now, no need to be rude, Shadowkit!"

Shadowkit still seemed confused, but she decided not to ask about Lankeykong anymore. Then, she remembered hearing Protagonistflight mention a cat named Beta.

"Who's Beta?"

"Well, ya see, Beta is a cat who is with the Author. Legend has it that he has a big freaky jaw, teeth on every part of is' body, and e' has ooze seepin' from every corner... I don't think anyone would wanna meet im' if that stuff's true. What isn't a rumor, however, is that he works for the Author. Nobody knows what e' does, or why, but e' does it."

Shadowkit was freaked out by the description, but after seeing Gatekeeper, not much that's just said can scare you.

After a long while of silence, the small black kit decided to break it by asking a question. "What should I expect to do in the Pit?"

"Well there, ya' should expect lot'sa grueling labor. Ya' must catch your own prey, even as a kit, ya' gotta learn about every herb so you can treat your denmates because the medicine cat is restricted from this area, and don't ya' try to interact with any of the ones who are still considered clan members, because ya' won't survive."

Shadowkit stared on in horror. She realized that she probably wasn't going to have a normal life anytime soon.


	4. choptr 3

Hi guys this sure is a g sleep fanifc. Isn't it. Enjot it or CONSEQNCESUS!1!1111111!THIS JOKE IS GETTING OLD ALREADY!111!1!1

(By the way, actual authors note, thanks so much for the cool fan art, hellcat! i love it!)

Chapter 3: Life of an Outcast

Shadowkit opened her eyes, curled up next to Tidefall, Weebkit, Scenekit, Averagekit, and Protagonistflight. It was midnight, so she decided to get back to sleep, but then she heard a hollow voice.

" **Shadowkit. You are the kit of legend.** "

Shadowkit recognized that voice anywhere, and she only knew it for a day. Gatekeeper. But, she was still confused.

"Kit of... legend? But I'm just... an outcast. How would I be special?"

" **You are a prodigy child, having been able to get the magical orb as a newborn kit. It's quite the feat.** "

"Yeah, but touching that dumb orb trapped me here forever!"

Gatekeeper's voice was still calm, but empty. " **You shall find a way to prove to your clan that you are worthy enough to leave. However, you must leave the clan afterwards, as a threat will come.** "

"But Protagonistflight said-"

Gatekeeper's voice became more harsh. " **Forget what Protagonistflight said. Just listen to me.** "

"But, I'm just a no-good outcast! I can't fulfill a-"

Gatekeeper snapped.

" ** _Stop with all of the stupid self-loathing, get your act together, and listen to me! Just... Ugh, just chase off some ShadowClan cats off of our border._** " and with that, it melted.

"G-Gatekeeper!?"

The entire camp started to flood.

"I-I've gotta get out of here!" She clambered up a tree pitifully, but she couldn't get to the top. She fell back down into the black ooze, it burning her skin like fire. She attempted to keep her head above it, but it was too thick. She plunged down, her lungs filling with ooze. If only she could call for help, she'd...

...

" **Shadowkit. Shadowkiiiiit.** " Gatekeeper shook Shadowkit's sleeping body. Suddenly, it stuck it's tongue out, and a bunch of claws grew out of it. It jabbed Shadowkit.

" ** _Wake up already!_** "

Shadowkit squealed. "Happymoooooon! Help-" Shadowkit stopped and stared at Tidefall and Protagonistflight. "Oh. Yeah." She sighed, lowering her head again. Suddenly, she felt Gatekeeper's paw on her forehead.

" **You aren't going back to sleep, Shadowkit. You have duties to do for the sake of your denmates.** " Gatekeeper's hollow voice pierced her skull.

" **...However, I've decided that you shall be learning how to hunt from Randomwafflez. Same with the three volunteers.** " Weebkit, Scenekit, and Averagekit huddled together in fear. " **So, what are you waiting for?** ** _Get out._** " They scrambled out faster than a hare.

...

"So, kits, todai I will teach you how 2 hunt. XD."

Averagekit tilted his head in confusion. "XD? What does that mean?"

"Oh...About that. XD. I'm cursed to always shout 'XD' at the end of all of mai sentences, and I have to always speak liek dis... XD."

"That sounds terrible!" replied Averagekit. Scenekit hissed at Averagekit.

"Ugh, it's not THAT terrible! At least YOU aren't worried about being unable to go to Hot Topic anymore!"

"Scenekit, you're mean!" replied Averagekit.

"Enough, you guys! XD!" meowed Randomwafflez.

"Anywai, I'll teach you guyz how to hunt. XD. First, you gotta crouch down, so da prey can't see you. XD."

The kits crouched down, and then he spoke up again. "Now, you gotta- I LIEK PIE- I mean, get as close as you can without startling the prey; for example, these stones. XD."

He passed out stones to everyone, and then continued. "Finally, TACOZ- excuse me, you pounce! XD. Here, let me demonstrate. XD." Randomwafflez sniffed the air. "Gummy rabbit! XD." His voice was little over a whisper.

He continued sniffing the air until he heard a rustle in the sugar grass. He looked down, and there he saw the biggest gummy rabbit he had ever seen! ...XD.

He swiftly crouched down, and took a few light steps forward. Closer... closer...

Suddenly, Randomwafflez stumbled, and fell on his face. The gummy rabbit ran away.

"Well, don't follow that example...XD." Scenekit mumbled something about being able to do better at hunting then him.

Suddenly, he heard another noise. It was a jelly mouse. He crouched down again, and got ready to pounce. "Now watch. XD." He stalked closer, wobbling a bit, but still keeping balance. He got as close as he could, and then... He leapt onto the mouse, and delivered the killing bite.

"And that, kits, is how you hunt." He dug a hole and buried the mouse. But then, he continued. "However, there are multiple ways to get food, other than hunting. You see this grass? After the war, this grass became edible, so we can bring that back with us too."

"War? What are you talking about-" Suddenly, they heard paw steps come towards them.

" **Averagekit. Be quiet.** "

"G-Gatekeeper?! What are you doing h-here!?" mewed Averagekit, frightened.

"Eep! It's just like my Japanese animes! Watashi am scared!" said Weebkit. Scenekit rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, you aren't NEARLY as edgy as me, why is everyone so scared?" Shadowkit simply hid behind Randomwafflez.

" **Your hunting shift is over. Return back to the Pit to get something to eat, but then I will assign another task to you.** " They all nodded, and followed Gatekeeper back to camp.

...

Gatekeeper walked along, tallying up all of the food that the cats had caught. " **Very well, then. The results are...** "

" **Wait, why did I make Randomwafflez teach the kits how to hunt? He's the clumsiest cat in the Pit.** " Gatekeeper thought about this for a moment, and then it continued. " **Not my problem.** "

If he had the courage, Randomwafflez would've said something about it, but swiftly slapped his paw over his mouth.

" **Now, I will not count the kits into this, because they probably didn't learn a thing, but the cat who caught the least shall not eat. Of course, we already know who's not eating, so stating that didn't really matter. Randomwafflez, hand over the mouse.** "

"Wh-what!? Why would anata do that! Waffle-sama wouldn't give his prey to anata-desu! Nyaaaaa!" Weebkit leapt onto Gatekeeper, however, it was unfazed.

"You minikui bakaaaaa!" She mewed, Gatekeeper still just sitting there, it's pupils following her every move. While Weebkit tried to tear it to shreds, Gatekeeper walked over, and stuck it's tongue out. The spiked snake tongue dripping with ooze impaled the gummy mouse, and then rolled up back into it's mouth. Then, after swallowing it whole, Gatekeeper took the sweet blades of grass, and left the Pit... with Weebkit still on it.

"Audible gasp! You brought one of the cats of the Pit out! Gatekeeper, what were you thinking!?" meowed Beesex, filled with shock.

" **Mmm mmm mmm, mmmm mmmmmm mm mmmm mm-** " Gatekeeper spat the candy blades into the Fresh-kill pile. " **The kit was only trying to tear me into a bunch of little pieces. It will be fine.** "

"That just made it worse! Nobody would try to dare kill you except for DEMONS, Gatekeeper! You know, don't wanna... cause another war and all... Just, get that, that THING out of here!" Gatekeeper had glared at Beesex when he mentioned the war, but didn't speak up.

" **Alright, fine.** " Gatekeeper started to pad back into the Pit, but then stopped and looked back. " **By the way, your shoes are untied.** "

Beesex looked down at his paws, and then looked back up, confused. "But I'm not wearing shoes!"

But Gatekeeper was already gone.

Kittypetpaw walked over towards Beesex.

"Oh, hey, Beesex! Are we going to train- Whoaaah!"

Kittypetpaw toppled over.

His shoe was untied.

...

" **Alright, everyone, it is time for your training shift. Everyone will train the newcomers how to fight, gather moss, and other things. Except Randomwafflez. He's going to stay here.** "

Averagekit, still scared, spoke up, at a volume only a cat could hear. "Is h-he going to guard the p-pit?"

" **No. He's on the training shift as well.** "

Averagekit's frightened face suddenly switched to a confused expression. "...Huh?"

" ** _I'm_** **going to train him... How to properly hunt.** " Randomwafflez turned away, embarrassed. " **Anyway, off you go. Come back by sundown, or there will be** ** _trouble._** " The cats of the pit nodded (except for Randomwafflez), and then padded off.

Tidefall lead the kits to a clearing reserved specifically for the cats of the Pit. There were snakes at every corner, badger setts lining the walls, but that was where they were expected to train.

"Now, this, young kits, is the training plains. It might take a while to get used to, but when you do, it's very useful." She leaned forward and whispered to the kits. "Us cats of the Pit learn more than the actual clan because of how many dangers are all around us."

"Well, I reckon we better get trainin'. Don't want Gatekeeper gettin' all wound up." The kits nodded.

"So, today we're gonna learn how ta' fight. For any normal ol' apprentice, they'd hav' to learn how to gather moss for the elders, but we're outcasts, and they think we'd taint the moss. So, the most important thing for ya' to learn is how to fight. Tidefall, can ya' show them?" Scenekit quietly whispered something about already knowing how to tear any cats' throat out with one claw, but nobody else seemed to notice.

Tidefall nodded. "Alright, so this is how to preform the belly rake..."

...

"Wow, we were really lucky that time! Not a single snake or badger came after us!" meowed Protagonistflight.

"I wonder why..." mumbled Tidefall. "The last time that happened was-" Suddenly, Gatekeeper walked in, and she went silent.

"Tidefall. What did I say about that."

"OH! Uh, um, er, sorry! It won't happen, er, again!"

Averagekit was confused. "What won't happen-" Tidefall quickly slapped her tail onto his mouth, silencing him. Gatekeeper simply nodded, and then spoke.

" **Randomwafflez managed to catch something today. That, for him, is an accomplishment. However, when I trained him, he caught only one more piece. This, to me, is disappointing. Honestly, with how many times he's failed at catching prey, it's a miracle he hasn't died of starvation. Either way, you should all rest, because tomorrow's a big day.** " Gatekeeper paused, appearing to be lost in thought- at least, as lost in thought a black, gooey cat with nearly hundreds of red eyes and constantly changing wings can be. ". **..Who am I kidding, tomorrow's going to be the same as today. Get rest. Don't stay up late.** ** _Or you might not wake up._** " Averagekit and Shadowkit squeaked in fear, but Weebkit and Scenekit let out pitiful hisses at Gatekeeper. The other rejects nodded, the went to the nest.

...

Shadowkit sighed. "Averagekit, Weebkit, Scenekit... Why does my clan hate me?" Protagonistflight turned to Shadowkit.

"Those aren't your clan anymore, little fella'. They aren't your family... And they never will be." He had a saddened look on his face, and if Shadowkit had just became a reject, she wouldn't understand why. But now... Now she knew. He had a clan who loved him. His sister, his father, his mentor, his clanmates... Then he lost them... All for his name.

"That's true, but that doesn't mean you don't have a family." meowed Tidefall. Weebkit chimed in, and continued Tidefall's sentence for her.

"Yeah, Shadow-chan! We're your family!" Then, Averagekit spoke up.

"And, it's not like we'll be here forever. The sooner I'm away from Gatekeeper, the better. Eugh." Suddenly, Shadowkit remembered something... Her dream!

"You know, I had a strange dream this morning. I was in the nest, and Gatekeeper came, and it told me that I would be able to get out of this awful pit!" Weebkit's eyes glittered with excitement.

"Really!? Hooray!" But then Shadowkit continued.

"But... then it said I had to leave the clan... But... I don't wanna do that..." Shadowkit looked up at the others. "...That... That would mean having to leave you guys, and..."

"Well, if that'd be the case, I'd be up to comin' with ya'! I don't got nothin' to lose by leavin' the clan! ...Unless the others wouldn't go with us..." meowed Protagonistflight.

"No way would I just stay here to get picked on by the others! I'd come with you in a heartbeat!" The kits agreed with Tidefall. But then, Averagekit turned around.

"Scenekit, why haven't you said anything? Usually all cats involved in a scene like this would be saying that they'd come along!"

"And go with YOU preps!? NOT! Now excuse me, but I have to get back to angsting about being unable to go to Hot Topic anymore!" Averagekit shook his head angrily.

"Why do you always have to focus on the littlest things!? Don't you care about your siblings?!" Suddenly, Protagonistflight shushed the two of them.

"Quiet, y'all. Gatekeeper's listening'." Averagekit stopped, and Scenekit went back to brooding. "Y'know, we probably aren't gonna get outta' 'ere anyway... Gatekeeper doesn't visit anyone in their dreams... At least, not anymore... Ya' see, it used to even go into our minds, but it just... stopped. We don't know why, but it happened." Protagonistflight curled up on the cave floor. "Well, we'd best get some rest. Don't wanna anger Gatekeeper." The others nodded, (Well, except for Scenekit...He was still angsting.) and shut their eyes.

(By the way, Herbflight was in another den during this, and Lankeykong doesn't do anything. He just stands in the exact same spot. Staring. Unmoving.)


	5. chuepter 4

Hi guys Again. I am great test at grammers. Like my fanfick or ELSE!1111!1!1!

Chapter 4: Exploration and adventure (and nightmares)

It had been several sunrises since Shadowkit had been sent to the Pit. Life was harsh, and she had little to no friends. But hey, she could still sleep, and that had became her favorite part of the day.

She had no strange dreams about Gatekeeper since the first morning she was in the Pit, so she could rest easily.

...Most of the time.

Many times, she would be awoken by Weebkit, her squeaky voice cutting into Shadowkit's ears. It was always for something dumb though, like watching the sunset "like one of my japanese animus!", or marathoning the entirety of Naruto. Needless to say, they got caught by Gatekeeper every time. Thankfully, they never left the Pit to do these things, so they only got a glare (or a thousand) from the frightening cat.

So, it was no surprise to Shadowkit when she woke up to the whispering voice of Weebkit.

"Shadow-chan! Shadow-chan! Wake up!"

Shadowkit groaned and attempted to get up, but she just fell flat onto her stomach. She realized that it was still pitch black, the only light illuminating the cave being the faint glow of the moon, and the somewhat fainter glow of Scenekit's iPod. He was still awake, his eyes bloodshot, listening to various Linkin Park and Evanescence songs.

"What's with Scenekit? And is it midnight?!" questioned Shadowkit, but Weebkit didn't seem to really care about that.

"Forget Scene-kun, follow me!" cheerfully mewed Weebkit, not seeming to notice the fact that it was the middle of the night. She lifted Shadowkit onto her feet, and without giving her any time to do anything, started pushing her outside of the den.

"Wait! Weebkit, what are you doing?! We aren't supposed to leave the pit without the approval of Gatekeeper! You don't know what it'll do to us!" protested Shadowkit, but there was no stopping Weebkit, who practically dragged Shadowkit out of camp. When she finally stopped, they were at the entrance to a cave.

"A kawaii neko visited me in my dreams and told me that this was the way to get us all out of that stupid pit! It's just like an anime!"

Shadowkit opened her mouth to speak. "But Gatekeeper said-"

However, she was quickly interrupted by Weebkit's glass-breaking mew."Let's go in!" The anime obsessed kit dashed in without a second thought. Or first thought, really.

Shadowkit sighed and went after her. "Who told you this anyway?"

Weebkit stopped running and turned around. "Her name was Opal-san! She was the most desu neko watashi ever saw! She said that we just keep going straight until-" Mid-sentence, Weebkit toppled over and fell down a large hole in the cave.

Shadowkit leapt down into the deep hole after her denmate. She heard a thump, which was presumably Weebkit landing. That was the last thing she heard before she landed with a thud, blacking out immediately.

* * *

Shadowkit groggily opened her eyes, feeling as if she was lying in an extremely shallow river. She stood up, looking around at her surroundings. A lavender river that sparkled with teal light rushed past her paws, flowing down into a tiny waterfall. Yellow orbs of light floated around her, brightening the cave. For some reason, she felt as if she was calmed, happy...

As if she was home.

...And then the headache kicked in.

"Ow, ow, ow... Hold on, where am I...? And why does my head hurt so much...?" Suddenly, she heard a gentle, feminine voice.

"You fell on your head." Shadowkit turned around to see a tall, slender, jet black she-cat whose pelt reflected thousands of colors, including ones Shadowkit had never seen before, with two large, floating yellow orbs beside her. Her eyes were shut. Shadowkit silently hoped to herself that this wasn't a Gatekeeper scenario when it came to eyes, or something like that.

Shadowkit gulped with fear, and looked up at the unfamiliar face. "Who are you...?"

"My name is Opal, and welcome to The Cave of Luminosity."

With that, Opal opened her eyes, revealing that she had three, ice blue, pupil-less eyes. "I see that you and your little friend heeded words." As she said that, she turned her head towards an unconscious Weebkit.

Shadowkit let out a sigh of relief. _Phew... Only three eyes. That isn't so bad._ She quickly went back to her task of finding out just where the heck she was."...Wait, what happened? I can't remember how I got here!" mewed Shadowkit.

Opal spoke without making eye contact with the perplexed kit. "You fell down a hole." The odd she-cat flicked her tail towards a large opening in the ceiling.

"H-how am I supposed to get back up?!" Shadowkit half-shouted, half-questioned. She attempted to clamber up the wall of the cave, but quickly fell flat onto her back.

Opal padded over and helped her back up. "The opposite side of this cave is a passage. It'll take a while, but soon, you'll be out."

Shadowkit quickly began having doubts. "...Wait, why'd you call Weebkit here!? To get us stuck here?!"

Opal quickly dismissed Shadowkit's accusations. "Now, little one, you mustn't speak so loudly. I called you here because I need to give you something."

Shadowkit tilted her head, questioningly. "Give me what? Greencough?"

Opal slapped a paw onto her own face, shaking her head in disappointment. "No, no... Look, I'll explain on the way. We'll just wait for Weebkit to wake up, and then-" Suddenly, an unmistakable voice piped up.

"Konichiwaa Opal-san and Shadow-chan! Watashi sure do hope that Gatekeeper-sama doesn't realize we're gone or we're done for, right!?" Weebkit fell over, clearly not ready to go exploring or something.

"...As I was saying... We'll wait for Weebkit to wake up, and then we'll head off. In the meantime... I have prey." Shadowkit mewled with joy. She hadn't had a true meal in a while, so this was essentially a blessing from StarClan.

However, her short-lived happiness was halted by the mysterious, prism-like she-cat. "Be quiet, little one, there are creatures everywhere. They can hear many things."

Shadowkit turned around, terror on her face. "Creatures?! Like wh-what!?"

Opal spoke with a serious tone.

" _Creatures_."

Just then, Shadowkit heard hundreds, no, thousands of footsteps crawling past. She looked around, the cave walls blocked by thousands of, well, _things_. Most of them managed to cling to the walls, but a bunch still fell off.

She managed to single a few of the strange bodies out. One was a long-legged mouse ooze pouring from its mouth, which was open impossibly wide, another was a gecko with its head being a cats paw, and another was a miniature deer that had teeth lining its fur. However, they all shared a common pattern. They had no eyes, they were pitch black, and were dotted with tiny, red spots.

Then, as quickly as they arrived, they vanished without a trace.

"You're lucky they didn't hear you. Those spots... Those were all mouths. Too many teeth to count. Would kill a cat in seconds." Then, she looked down. Shadowkit had fainted.

* * *

Shadowkit woke up, looking around. Weebkit and Opal were standing over her.

"Shadow-chan, are you okay? Watashi was so worried, desu! Watashi kind of ate all of the prey so, uh... Gomenasai?" Opal just sat there, not speaking a word. She was staring at Weebkit, a blank expression on her face.

Shadowkit almost asked what happened, but then she quickly remembered. She didn't want to remember, but she really had no control over that. "Can we. Please. Move on."

Opal nodded, and beckoned the two kits to follow her. They went along a light blue path being illuminated by the glow of the bright orbs floating around them. Deep blue stalagmites hung from the cavern roof, and faintly glowing crystals lined the walls.

"So... That whole 'give me something' thing... What did you mean by that?" mewed Shadowkit, her voice lowered as to not alert any of the 'creatures'.

"At the end of the path, there is a clearing with a beautiful crystal. You must take this crystal back home, so your Clan will accept you."

Shadowkit felt was if something was wrong. But... She couldn't quite put her paw on it. Just as she was about to remember, she felt herself get picked up by Opal.

The colorful she-cat sped towards a giant rock protruding from the cave floor. "Stay low. Don't move." She whispered this so quietly that Shadowkit and Weebkit had to lean in to even hear it.

Shadowkit peered out from behind the stalagmite. _There's nothing there..._

"Why? I don't see-"

Opal slammed her paw on Shadowkit's mouth before she could even finish speaking. Just then, a cat padded down the path, towards the entrance of the cave. It was pure black, made of ooze, and its eyes were nothing but purple rings. It twisted its head around in a way that would surely break any normal cat's neck., and then let out a hiss that sounded like the screech of a kit. And just like that, it walked away, as if nothing happened.

...Needless to say, that feeling of being home that Shadowkit had felt earlier was very much gone.

"Wh-what was THAT?!" mewed the black kit, her eyes wide with fear.

"Another creature." responded Opal, still quietly. "You're being too loud, and if you don't quiet down, it _will_ come back." With that, Opal continued moving, Shadowkit practically clinging to her leg.

"This cave is just like my horror animus!" mewed Weebkit, who sounded as if she was... excited?

Opal gave Weebkit a confused glance. "Excuse me, but what is an... Animu?" questioned the iridescent feline.

Weebkit, who was currently walking in front of her, swung around and gasped in shock. "You mean you don't know what an anime is!? WATASHI NEED TO TELL YOU WHAT ANIMUS ARE RIGHT AWAY!" mewed Weebkit.

Opal groaned in annoyance, wishing she hadn't asked. "Y-young one, please be quiet, there are still thousands of creatures lurking at every corner, and-"

She was cut off by the tiny kit, who kept 1% explaining, 99% screaming, what anime is. "ANIME IS LIKE, JAPANESE CARTOONS! WATASHI THINK- NO, KNOWS THAT IS IS SUPERIOR TO AMERICAN CARTOONS NYAAAAA! IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANIME, YOU DON'T LIKE LIFE! LIKE, OH EM GEE, HOW DO YOU EVEN LIVE WITHOUT ANIME?! IF THERE WAS NO ANIME IN MY LIFE, THEN-"

The rambling reject was abruptly cut off my the loud screeching of another creature. It looked like the previous one they saw, except the end of its tail was a flower with a kit growing out from the center of it.

Shadowkit let out a mewl of terror, clinging to Opal's leg even further. Weebkit however, turned around to face the monstrous cat. Opal tried to pull her away, but she couldn't move with an entire kit latched onto her leg.

"SO WATASHI SEE A HATER OF ALL THINGS ANIME!? YOU BAKA! TRANSFOOOOORM!" After she said that, Weebkit started spinning around in circles rapidly.

Nothing happened.

"E-eh?" An anime sweat-drop appeared on her face. "M-my magical girl powers didn't work? Well, watashi gotta go now, uh, see you around, Monster-san!" and sped off.

Opal leapt forwards, and tackled the creature. "Go! Now! Follow Weebkit!"

Shadowkit looked down the path that the anime-obsessed kit ran off to, then looked back at Opal. "B-but, what about you!" she mewled, having forgotten entirely about being quiet.

"I'll be fine! Just go, and whatever you do, don't look back!"

Shadowkit looked at Opal again, sighed, and then sped off. "I hope she's not making things up to make me feel better..."

* * *

When Shadowkit and Weebkit finally slowed down, they were in a shadowy part of the cave, in which no spheres of light were visible. Even though they were cats, and could usually see in the dark well, they were unable to adjust their eyes to the darkness.

"This isn't your average darkness... This is... advanced darkness." mewed Shadowkit, worried and scared.

Just then, Weebkit hissed at her, seething with rage. "You baka! You just made a reference... To an AMERICAN CARTOON! UGH! THAT WAS SO UNKAWAII OF YOU, SHADOW-CHAN!"

Shadowkit quickly shushed her. "Remember what Opal said? We can't be loud, or... those _things_ will come after us!" Shadowkit didn't really realize that she, herself, was also being loud.

"Who CARES what Opal-san said! YOU INSULTED ANIME BY MAKING THAT REFERENCE!"

"What are you talking about!? Reference?! What reference!?"

"You know, THE SPONGEBOB ONE!"

"What's a 'Spongebob'!?"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

"Eep! This isn't desu!" mewed Weebkit.

"Wh-what's happening?!"

The cave floor began to crumble beneath them.

"It's a Plot Device, desu! A fan's worst nightmare!" replied the weeaboo. Just as she said that, the ground fully crumbled, leaving them to fall. Yet again. How creative.

This time, however, they didn't get knocked out cold. They had landed on a pile of leaves, in front of what appeared to be... an underground Clan?

There were dens lining the walls, all with twigs sticking out of them. Orbs of light were caught in the twigs, lighting up the cave. Completely normal cats were walking along, doing their business- at least, before the kits fell down. All of them went and surrounded the kits.

"Welcome! This is the LightClan camp! We invite you to stay here, live your life, and have a gay old time!" chirped a gray tabby tom, who looked to be about apprentice age. He quickly continued, without letting anybody actually speak. "I'm Drippy, and I enforce the rules here! So... here they are!"

Shadowkit opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by the hasty cat.

"Rule 1 is that you must respect your elders! Half of the catch must go to them!" Drippy nodded towards a frail-looking tom, who had hazel eyes and a gray-blue pelt. The elderly tom continued the rules for Drippy.

"Rule 2 is... Is that you must not question anything... That you... Seeeeeeee..." The elder fell asleep, causing a white she-cat with green eyes to continue listing off the rules.

"Rule 3 is that you gotta have fun! And Rule 4 is that you must bring no outside food!" As she said that, the small tabby went over and grabbed Weebkit's hair bow.

"Gasp! Y-you baka!" mewed Weebkit, but it was too late. The LightClan cat ate her hair bow.

Weebkit hissed, "I'm outta here!"

As soon as she finished her sentence, the white she-cat, who was about to walk away, turned around to look straight at Weebkit. "Oh! That brings me to the final and most important rule..."

All of the LightClan cats spoke at once. "No leaving LightClan camp, EVER!"

Shadowkit widened her eyes. "What? Why?!" mewed the black kit.

The she-cat slid up to her, legs unmoving. The motion was accompanied by a comical slide whistle noise. "Well, DUH! Why would you?" mewed the bubbly tabby, her voice chipper as if staying in some random cave you just found was the most obvious decision in the world.

Shadowkit thought for a moment. _She was... kind of right, actually. I mean, ThunderClan doesn't appreciate us..._ "I guess you're right..." meowed Shadowkit.

The white she nodded furiously. "I know I am! And besides, your old Clan hates you for something you did as a newborn kit! You wouldn't wanna return to that, would you?"

Shadowkit's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, how did you know that!?" mewed the frightened kit.

The LightClan cat just giggled. "Oh silly, us LightClan cats can see EVERYTHING!" As she said that, her eyes dimmed to blackness, along with the other LightClan cats. "We know everything you're about to do!"

Panicked, Shadowkit attempted to climb up the hole to get out, but she felt herself get dragged down by Drippy.

"Now, remember what we said!" he mewed, as if it was nothing.

Weebkit walked over to Shadowkit, her eyes glazed over. "Yeah! We could stay here, where nobody would judge us for who we are! Shadow-chan, isn't this a great place?" meowed her Clanmate- no, denmate, she had no Clan. She had a strangely hollow voice.

"Ack!" squeaked Shadowkit, who once again, desperately tried to climb up the hole walls. Drippy walked over and forcefully yanked her down.

"You gotta follow the rules, you know." This time, Drippy's voice seemed dark, and serious, unlike the high pitched, bouncy tone he had earlier.

"Or you get the punishment." The once joyful tom nodded towards a giant container of bees. Suddenly, his serious tone went as fast as it came. All of the LightClan cats' eyes returned to normal. "Now, you don't want that, do you?" Shadowkit shook her head in fear.

"Alright!" the tom chirped. He just waltzed away, as if nothing happened.

"I gotta get out of here..." mumbled Shadowkit, however, when she saw the group of LightClan cats in front of her, she quickly hushed.

"Now that we understand each other, how about introductions!"

Shadowkit, still trembling, nodded, fearing what the LightClan cats would do to her if she said anything other than no. The white she-cat from earlier ran over to the other cats.

"My name is Breezy!" she mewed, just as cheery as the bouncy tabby tom, if not more. The elder was still unmoving. In fact, he was so still, that he looked like he kicked the bucket in his sleep. Breezy just giggled and bounced over to him.

"Oh, he does that! His name's Dusty!" she mewed in between giggling. She scampered over to one more cat, a black she-cat in a painful-looking T-pose who hadn't said anything until now.

"And this one's named Crinkly! She speaks in rhyme!"

The black she opened her mouth to speak, but only fog came out. Shadowkit gazed over at the wall leading up to freedom, but she thought better of that. Breezy snickered again, and then she spoke.

"Rhyming master, isn't she? Only problem is, once you get her started, she just won't stop!" Breezy seemingly took no notice of what Crinkly was actually doing. Before Shadowkit could, well, really do anything, Breezy continued her exposition.

"Finally, is our wonderful leader, Squiggly! He rose this Clan from the ground up, and still stands as leader today!" As she said this, she pointed her tail towards an extremely long cat with a wiggly body. He was pure black, and had no mouth. "So, welcome to the Clan, Shadowy!"

Shadowkit sighed. She actually _missed_ ThunderClan, and they hated her. She curled up on the ground, staring off into the distance. She had to devise a plan, and fast. But before she could start planning, the ceiling above her began to crumble. She sprung to her feet and dashed to the side as the small piece that was above her fell to the ground. A familiar cat stood on the crumbled piece of ceiling.

"Opal!" mewed the traumatized kit with joy. But she was quickly cut off by Opal grabbing her by the scruff. She looked around and noticed long blades floating around the iridescent cat, glowing in all different colors. The cat raised her paw and pointed it towards the LightClan cats, and the blades quickly rushed at them.

While they were distracted by the swinging swords, Opal dashed over and grabbed Shadowkit's friend, then leapt out through the hole in the ceiling. However, the cats weren't safe yet. Shadowkit turned around to see the LightClan cats chasing after them, their eyes hollow black rings.

"They're gaining on us!" mewled Shadowkit in fear. A bunch of mouths opened on Squiggly's dark pelt, all with sharp fangs and long tongues. Shadowkit squeaked again and covered her face with her paws. Opal summoned more swords from the floating orbs and directed them towards the nightmarish group of cats.

Suddenly, Shadowkit looked up. She saw a tiny speck of morning sunlight filtering in at the end of the tunnel. "We're almost there!" she mewed as she, Opal, and Weebkit sped through the tunnel. But then, she looked backwards and realized that the LightClan cats were on their tails. "W-what?! How did they get past all of those swords!?" squeaked the black kit. Even Opal seemed shocked.

Shadowkit turned to see the entrance, but Crinkly was covering it up. They were surrounded.

Drippy had brought over the giant jar of bees on a wagon. "This is what you get for breaking Rule 5 of LightClan!" He mewed this in his normal, cheerful tone. He leapt up onto the lid and attempted to open it, but to no avail. "Breezy, could you come over and help?" But before the white she-cat could do anything, Opal threw one last sword at Drippy.

It hit the jar of bees.

All the cats began to panic. Crinkly leapt over Opal and the kits and darted back into the deep tunnel with the other LightClan cats. Opal dashed out of the tunnel and leapt into a nearby bush, peeking out every once in a while. She set the kits down. "I'm so sorry for getting you two involved in this mess... I should've never told you two to go on your own..." She said, her face somber.

Weebkit went over to her. "It's not your fault, Opal-san! It was mine... I was the one who needed to tell you about the perfectness of anime!"

Shadowkit heard this and let out a sigh of relief. _At least she's back to normal..._

Opal wasn't convinced of Weebkit's words, however. "No, Weebkit. I should've waited for you two to be older. I'm sorry." She dipped her head in guilt. "I didn't even manage to get you out of the Pit..."

Just then, Shadowkit remembered what she had been trying to say to Weebkit when they entered the cave. _Wait... Gatekeeper said that all I had to do to get out of the pit was fight off some ShadowClan cats! Why did Opal REALLY bring us here?!_

But before Shadowkit could say anything, Opal rose up. "I'm going to fix this. I might not make it out alive, but it's what I have to do." She began to pad out of the bush, but Weebkit quickly stopped her.

"But Opal-sama! You can't do that! You're our best friend!" sobbed the she-kit, not seeming to care that cats don't cry from sadness.

Opal tilted her head in confusion. "But we just met, how am I suddenly your best friend?" But she decided not to dwell on that any further. "Look. I have to do this. I put you kits in danger, and now I have to correct my mistake." Opal summoned a rainbow sword and turned to warn the kits one last time. "Get out of here!" With that, she leapt from the bushes and lunged towards the bees.

Weebkit was about to leave the bush and run after her, but she was pulled away by Shadowkit. "We need to get out of here, Weebkit! Now!" mewed the black she-cat.

"But what about Opal?" said Weebkit as she was being dragged away by her den-mate. She gazed over the bush, watching the mass of bees formed into a giant cannon.

"Remember what happened with the creatures? She made it out fine there, she'll make it out fine here! We have to get out!" shouted Shadowkit, muffled by Weebkit's fur. She just barely managed to mask her fear.

The two kits looked back once, seeing Opal engaged in noble combat. After that, they dashed off, not stopping for even an instant.

* * *

" ** _You did what?_** " hissed the shadowy cat with too many eyes in front of the two kits. It's fur was bristling, and it's eyes shined with anger. A faint sound of screaming emanated out of the cat's pelt, slowly increasing in pitch and volume.

"W-we're sorry, G-Gatekeeper-sama! We'll never leave the pit without your supervision again!" mewled the trembling Weebkit. Even the other cats of the Pit seemed horrified by Gatekeeper's rage.

All of a sudden, as quick as the threatening cat snapped, it calmed down, and simply stared down with disappointment. " **I hope you don't go back on your promise. Because if you do...** "

All of Gatekeeper's eyes went pure white, and the screams returned, but now they were loud enough to echo throughout the whole forest.

" _ **I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE INCAPABLE OF DOING SO EVER AGAIN.**_ "


End file.
